Little Jazz
by CAROLINA GREY
Summary: Jasper has to deal with the consecuences for not pay attention of his surroundings. It's affects his family, Alice and of course himself. Post BD.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second story so far. I hope that you like it. The main characters are Jasper and Alice. This is post BD. About the story, it's Jasper the one with have to deal with a situation that he didn't expect. Alice and the family have to deal with new adventures that none of them could imagine. Important! I don't own Twilight. S.M. does!**

**JPOV:**

**Sometimes you do things that at the end could make huge consequences that affect you and those around you, like your family for an example. And that's the thing. If I'd paid attention to my surroundings, none of those things would ever happen. **

**It was summer. No class, finally. Totally cool. I don't mind go to school at all, but I prefer stay at home with Alice. It was early in the morning and Alice was already up in her favorite corner of our room: the closet. She was checking the outfits for today. She loves that closet. It's a whole world behind those doors. That closet is sooo big that we could put a king bed with all its furniture inside and still we have space for walk without any problem.**

**I stood up in front of our glass window. The fog that covers the tree pines looks beautiful. I like this part of the morning when I grab my loveseat and my beautiful wife to sit in front the window to admire the view of the nature. Well it's one of the reasons that Alice chooses this room. Poor Edward he's missing this beautiful views every morning. **

'_**No I'm not I have other beautiful views to see every day including the mornings" **_**Edward and his mind reading. Stay out! I shout through my mind. I hear him laugh with Bella. I think that Bella is the view he's telling me about.**

"_**You're right Jasper" **_**Edward said. **_**Edward out NOW! **_**This time I said it loud and clear. Maybe too loud cause Alice went out of the closet so fast and scared that for an instant it freaks me out. "**_**Jasper what's happen, everything ok?" **_**She sure was scared, I could feel the panic in her, but when she saw that nothing was happening she calm herself. "**_**Don't worry Alice it's Edward, just Edward and his mind reading BOTHERING!" **_**I said with a serious voice. **

**Alice looked at me with a smile. She's so pretty when she does that. Her happiness is so contagious that made me forget anything that's bothering me. It's another point on my list of things that I love about Alice. "Don't**_** worry Jasper he's only jealous because we have the room with the best views" **__**"Views"**_** I have the same huge glass window, and the landscape it's the same. Alice notes the expression on my face. **_**"You're so silly, I know that. I'm the other best view of this room." **_

"_**You know what? You're right." **_**I said between laughs. I was so upset by Edward that I wasn't thinking properly. Alice gave me a sweet kiss and went back to the closet. **_**"Please don't go. Why do you want to go again to the closet?" **_**I'd said pouting making sure she heard my sad voice.**

"_**You don't think that we are going outside looking like that; Do you**_**?" I looked at myself and saw my cloths. I don't think that their look bad. I have a great t-shirt and blue jeans, why can I stay with it? Then I saw Alice with a new navy blue shirt and black jeans. **_**"I prefer this on you"**_** I pick the cloths and went to the bathroom. **

"_**When we decide to go outside?"**_** I said coming out of the bathroom and hugging her ****tightly and kissing her with passion. She kisses me back happily. She broke the kiss and sit with me on the corner of our bed.**_** "I saw both of us on a picnic by the stream this morning. You looked so handsome with that outfit. I love this color on you."**_** I was still processing the words that she had told me, when finally I responded. "**_**You said a picnic? Alice, sweetheart we don't **__**eat. How could we do a picnic?"**_** She giggles at my comment and I can't fight it, so I laugh with her. "**_**We don't have to eat to go on a picnic, only we have to do is grab a blanket, a few books, or simply enjoy each other." **_

**She was very excited, walking from side to side of the room, grabbing things and putting others on the bed. I came to help her putting it in a bag. **_**"Hey missy, you have to calm down a little because I'm going overloaded with your strong excitement." **_**She tried but in vain, so I'd calm her just a little. I don't want to take of her emotions. Just for me to be at ease. She****knew what I did because she turns to me with a soft smile saying thanks. Oh God how lucky I****am to have her without deserved her she stay with me with all her love and passion that made me crazy for her.**

"_**Let's go" **_**Alice said grabbing my hand and descending to the first floor. Edward and Bella ****were on the couch very close so I delivered that they were in a sort of activities. I'd made clearing sounds with my throat, just for fun.**_** They turn their heads to see me and Edward **_**sends me a look of annoyance. I laugh and continue my rout to the back porch**_**. "What? " **_**Edward said. I turn and said; **_**"Nothing wrong Eddie, just passing by"**_

"_**If you want to preserve your life I hope you never call me like that."**_** He was serious and I could feel that he was getting angry**_**. "I'm already dead. Remember?" **_**Alice and Bella began ****to laugh. Alice had to sit**_** on the floor to laugh even more. Their emotions were so intense that **_**I began to laugh too. I sat with Alice until we calm and gain control of myself. Even Emmett, Nessie and Rose were laughing in the kitchen with Esme**_**. "Hey Jazz, control yourself man, we're innocent here" **_**Emmett said between laughs. I calm my siblings, my little niece and my mother and continue to the door.**

**We found a great spot near the stream. Alice took out the blanket and put it on the ground. We laid on it. Her head was resting on my chest while I played with her hair. **_**"I got an idea. **__**Stay here and please, don't look into my future if you want it to be a surprise. I' m coming as soon as possible/" **_**I stood up and cross the stream. I hope that I could surprise her. I'd run for a long time, until I didn't recognize were I was. It was so far and I lost track of my surroundings. Then, I saw a beautiful flowers growing there. I was amazed by its beauty. I never saw that kind of flower. They have a white and yellowish color with red spots in the center. I was about to pick some when I felt funny, a little light to be precise. Then I decide to leave then and search for another kind. I run for another long time again, it's funny because it's taking so hard for me to find my way back, like the familiar smells that I recognize. I found a beautiful flowers and run to Alice.**

"_**Jasper, about time, I was so desperate for you. Flowers! Oh Jazz there beautiful. **_**" I tried to talk to her, but in vain I felt Alice worry at first, but now I couldn't felt anything! I felt so dizzy to stay standing up, so I lay on the blanket. "**_**Alice"**_** that's the only thing I got to say. "Jazz! **_**What's wrong?**_** She sits beside me trying to figure out what's happening. I tried to sit without any response. I felt motionless. **_**"say something! Talk to me please! "**_

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review it. It's made me happy. I update soon! ******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It's mean a lot to me. As always I don't own Twilight. Let's see what happened with Jasper. It's Alice turn this time.**

**Jasper leaves me here and left to only God knows. And to complete he beg me to not look into his future. He tried to be spontaneous and surprise me from time to time. I'd loved when he does that. I tried to read one of the books that we bring, only to kill the time, but I'm feeling anxious although Jazz left just a moment ago.**

**I did everything imaginable to entertain myself. Read; play with the water and so on. It was midday and Jazz hasn't return. I began to fell worry. I walk near the stream looking at the forest and nothing. I tried to be good and maintain my promise of don't looking into his future, but I'm desperate right now. Bella pass by with Nessie to play with a new toy that Emmett bought her. She looked at me and notes my concern. **_**"Alice, what's wrong?" **_**I sight in defeat and answer. **_**"it's Jasper, he left to do whatever he'd plan to surprise me, and look at the time. He hasn't return yet." "I'm sure that he is ok, don't worry, he'll be back before you know it."**_

**Bella stayed for a while then left to take Nessie home. She's growing so fast that I can't believe that it was a few years that she was born. Suddenly I remember Jasper and the worries came to me again. I went to the blanket waiting for him. Then I began to felt strange, like confusing, something that I can't control. Meaning Jasper was near, but why he was confuse? It must be part of this plan. I looked up when I saw Jasper coming slowly toward me. I stood up relieved to see him. **_**"Jasper, about time, I was so desperate for you. Flowers! Oh Jazz there beautiful. **_**" At first I was happy by his surprise, but the next thing that happened surprise me more. Jasper doesn't say anything since he return and its worries me more. He doesn't seem right, like he can't stand for much time. Then he lay on the blanket. I stayed still looking at him in shock. He only said "**_**Alice "**_**without moving. Reality came to me realizing that something isn't right. I sat beside him checking him, trying to figure what's wrong with him. "Jazz! **_**What's wrong? Say something! Talk to me please! "**_

**He tried to sit, but didn't move. Oh God I got to do something. I thought. Jasper has his eyes closed; he was motionless and trying to stay calm in vain because I was receiving his stress. **_**"Jazz, can you hear me?" **_**he nod and I sight in relieve cause he can hear me**_**. "We have to go to the house; we have to get Carlisle to check you"**_** Jasper ****didn't move and I ****started to panic**_**. "Please Jazz you have to move, honey where did you go to get yourself in this state?" **_**I was in total distress, and then Edward came reading my mind and realizing what's happening. He grab Jasper and take him home. He places him in the couch. Jasper opened his eyes a little. He tried to sit again, but nothing move. He let a frustrated sound placing his head to the side of the couch. I'm thinking that he doesn't want to show us his weakness right now. I tried to be brave and went to his side, sitting on the floor. His frustrations came to me and it made me sad. Jasper turns his head so he can see me.**_** "Sorry **__**for mess with your emotions, I can't control them**_**" He told me whispering. **

**I was sobbing so much that the only thing I did was gave him a little hug, trying to smile at him, but his power was so strong that it was the less that I can manage to do.**

**Edward was near the window with his phone calling Carlisle. His look shows the same frustrations. When he hangs up he looked at me. I was devastated for all of it. Jasper is my life, my complement and now he's suffering and I didn't know the cause. Edward went to talk with Esme. She came rapidly and sat beside me hugging me. Then we start to sob even more. I was in no control of my emotions. **

**It was a while when Carlisle finally arrive, I could hear the engine of his car in the garage. He stops at the scene. Jasper laying on the couch, trying to sit, Esme and me hugging and sobbing on the floor without any control. In an instant he felt the source. I stood up and went to gave him a hug. "**_**I don't know what's happening. He went to pick flowers for me and when he came back he was unable to stay up, even to speak. He doesn't have any control of his emotions, neither ours." "Don't worry Alice I'll do whatever its take to solve this problem." **_**My father told me while he bends down to check on Jasper. I was still uncontrollable, but suddenly I got to calm myself. I looked at Jasper finally sit, but if I'm correct, he looked dizzy. I'm not sure that we can do that. He has the hands in his head trying to support it. Edward had to take Bella and Nessie to their home because it was the best way to calm her. She was in so much stress with her feelings so Bella called Edward to take her home. **

**In the meantime, Carlisle had check my husband founding nothing wrong with him. He had gone hunting yesterday with me. It got to be something in the forest. "**_**Son, can you tell us what do you did today, and I mean everything since the sun rises. " **_**I looked at him hoping that when he tells us what happened, we can solve this situation.**

**Jasper told us everything, but when he describes us the site of this rare flower I thought of it. I'd never saw that place that he was telling about and the flower either. I was thinking beside Jazz, rubbing his back to comfort him. Certainly he's not feeling well. He didn't move at all. Its freak me out when he do that. I believe that he's trying to gain control of his emotions. I thought that everything was ok when I begin to feel rage. I was so mad that I stood up shouting to everybody all of my frustrations. **_**"Why this happened to me? Why it's**__**got to be on Jasper? What's wrong with him? **_**I was in a state that put everyone in shock. They had never seen me like that. **

**Edward grabs me by my arm saying to the others: "**_**Alice, Emmett and me are going to**__**search the area. Maybe Jaspers scent still there**_**" I was struggling to release myself, but Edward had me tight. They seem to be in more control than me. Why me. Carlisle was trying to be more calm so Jazz stay at ease. We left to the forest leaving the rest with Jazz. I was in total control of my emotions now, so I gave my apologies to my brothers for being so rude earlier.**

**JPOV:**

**I was in total distress. I can't control myself and its affecting the rest of my family. I never seen Alice like that and it was my fault. Shame of me for did that to my angel. I looked at my family. I still can't felt anything. I was so confuse. I told them the entire story, but I didn't know is everything was real. I had changed my route trying to return to Alice. I wasn't sure of the things that I did. It seems that Esme, Carlisle and Rose are ok now. That's good, means that I'm better, I think. I stood up, finally. Carlisle takes a look at me. **_**"Are you ok son?"**_** for****an instant I felt ok, so I nod and took a deep breath. Esme came to me and gave me a hug whispering that she was so happy that I was ok. I smile at her hugging her back. I came by the window, staring the sunset. Then I began to felt like earlier. Confuse and dizzy. My father rushes to me and grab me before I hit the floor. "**_**Oh not again. I feel so dizzy, I got to**__**sit, and everything spins." "Jasper try to stay with me ok" **_**my father told me as he pick me up and set me on the couch again. **

**Then another thing happened, something very strange. Carlisle stood in shock, Esme gasped at the new event and Rose looked at me as I was an alien or something like that. **_**"Jasper? Jasper are you alright?"**_

**A/N: I hope you like it. Send a review please. It's the better form to see if I'm doing well and thanks. I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to **obsession-jasper-disorder**for the review. I'm more than happy for the review. ****As always I don't own Twilight. Well, let's see what will happen this time. Hope you like it. **

**JPOV:**

"_**Jasper? Jasper are you alright?" **_**My father ask me with wide eyes. Rose and Esme didn't say anything, only staring at me. I felt something strange in me. Like my body changing, but how? I closed my eyes and breathe deep. When I open my eyes I was completely different. I was young, like five years or so. My cloths didn't fit me, and I felt embarrassed by the situation.**

"_**Oh God! What's happening to me?"**_** I said surprised by my voice. My new childish voice. "**_**Now what I'm going to do?**_**" I said almost screaming. **_**"Jasper calm down, your emotions are overtaking the whole living room**_**!" Rose demand me**_**. "How do I do that? I don't know how to do that. That's strange, I remember all of you, but there's things that I can't remember at all!"**_** I looked at them, they seem confused. I felt confused too. Could it be me? **

**Carlisle went by my side trying to comfort me**_**. "It seems that you're not going to be younger. That's good. Maybe the effect stops there, but I'm not sure who or what cause that effect on you. "**_

"_**Can anyone explain me the part of the emotions please?"**_** I was very curious by that comment that I got to know the meaning of that. **_**"Oh! This is perfect! First he came with a crisis, then turn to a child, and for complete the beautiful scene, we have to teach him how he's going to use his gift."**_** Rose was very angry because she was nearly screaming. **_**"Rose"**_** That was my mom. Rosalie apologized to everyone as she walk to the stairs. **_**"If you excuse me, I'm going to my room." **_**She glance at me putting a hand in the forehead and shaking her head.**

"_**I did something wrong, Did I?" **_**I was very sad by Rosalie's actions. **_**"Jasper, you didn't do nothing wrong. It's her form of be. Don't worry; she's going to be alright honey."**_** She gave me a sweet smile and a hug. I smile back at her. Then I felt something is missing. Alice! This going to be interesting. Carlisle looked concern about something, but what? **_**"Are you ok?" **_**I ask him. **_**"I'm ok, but you are angst, so I'm angst too. So does Esme."**_** He was right, Esme looked the same. Why? **

"_**Well Jasper: it's your gift. I'm sure that you can feel my emotions, right?"**_** I nod a little unsecure of the answer. **_**"I'm not sure sir, dad"**_** Ok, that's strange. It was a while since I had said sir to Carlisle. He stare at me and continue. **_**"You can feel any emotion of everyone and controlled too." "Really? I can?" **_**I was so amazed that I could do that. My excitement was beyond me and it seems that it affect Carlisle too. "**_**How I control the emotions?" "That's something that I can't respond. You see, you are the only one with that gift, so we don't know how to teach you to control then, but there's one thing I could teach you. You have to control yourself first. Calm yourself, it's going to be easy if you can be calm"**_** He stood up and went upstairs with Esme.**

**I was so scared of everything. I didn't know what's going to happen when the others return home. I went to a corner of the living room and slid down quietly. I didn't know how much I'd stayed there when I heard Edward, Emmett and Alice coming from the kitchen. Now what do I do? I began to panic. I heard then coming down the stairs. Alice was looking for me, but I hide myself behind a big plant that Esme had. **

"_**Ok, that's weird, why your hubby left his pants here? And why I'm feeling so scared if nothing scare me right now?" "This only means one thing" "He's here Alice, I can hear him, I think." "What do you mean by I think? Jasper Whitlock Hale! Come this instant."**_** I was more scared than ever. **_**"Please don't punish me; I take my pants to my room. It will never happen again." "OH MY GOD! Jazz, it that's you?**_**" Well Alice didn't faint. "**_**Look at the cutie of Jasper"**_** Emmett said using a cute and annoying voice. "Leave me alone" I said as I step on his foot. He stare at me confuse. "**_**What are you trying to do**_**?" **_**"Well defending myself" **_**I said with a serious voice.**

**I didn't know what's so funny because Emmett was laughing without control and Edward and Alice turn so I didn't see them laugh. It made me feel as laughing, but I didn't want to. "**_**STOP!" **_**I shout. My parents and Rose came to see what's happening when the next thing that I did leave me static. **_**"I DON'T WANT YOU TO LAUGH EMMETT; I WANT YOU TO BE SAD."**_** Emmett didn't change, instead it made it worse. Now I was really sad. I was looking to him when he began to sob. **_**"Emmett?" **_**Rose went beside him so confuse. "**_**You little brat. You did it." **_**I was frozen in time, so he stop sobbing. Alice came to me and gave me a hug**_**. "Don't worry Jazz, he's ok."**_** I think that I discover my gift, but I don't know how to use it yet.**_** "It comes naturally Jasper**_**" Edward told me, but how? **_**"I read your mind"**_** Oh great! Another gift in the house.**

**Hours later, everyone had the chance to talk with me about the recent thing that happened to me, I was really tired of this situation. Alice nod to Edward while she looked at him, then she grab my hand leaving them and climbing the stairs**_**. "Where are you taking me?" "To our room silly. I'm going to the mall to find you cloths and I need to measure you."**_

**Later Edward came to the room with new cloths. "**_**Don't worry Alice; Esme had only this one so you can have all the fun shopping later."**_** She left to the mall and I stayed with Emmett, then I felt a wave of excitement coming toward me. Edward came with Bella and Nessie. **_**"Hey look whose here to play with you" **_**this isn't bad. I got a friend to play. **_**"Ok Jazz, behave well. I'm going to take Bella hunting." "Hmmm ok" I said.**_

"_**Nessie, can I ask you something?" "Sure" I **_**looked at her. **_**"What's hunting?"**_** "**_**You forgot how to hunt? Well I can show you if you want?" **_**I nod feeling a little excitement coming from her. **_**"Come with me."**_** We ran through the forest when she grab me to stop before I pass her. **_**"Ok you see that? It's our food; you got to hunt it to drink its blood"**_** I saw a huge mountain lion resting by a tree. **_**"Now what**_**" I said to Nessie. **_**"Well go hunt" "Ok."**_** So I did what she told me. I run to the mountain lion, but I didn't know what to do. He woke up looking menacing to me. I began to shake when he run toward me**_**. "Nessie! Help me"**_

**A/N: Review it please! And thanks by advance. I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi all. Hope that you're enjoying the story. It's a pleasure writing it. It's something that make me surprised, because there's so long that I didn't make stories. Now as always I don't own Twilight. Let's continue.**

**EPOV:**

**What a week we are having. It's supposed to be a good vacation since we finish school, but in the first week we have to deal with this huge problem. Poor Alice, she's always so happy, without any big problems like me. Well not right now. I had solved all my problems and its feels soo good. **

**Bella was ahead of me. We left Nessie with Emmett and Jasper. I'm sure that they'll behave well. Emmett went to the garage to clean his Jeep and Jasper stayed in the living room. I'm sure that he felt happy to have someone near his age to play with him. **

**When we finish hunting, we decide to hang out a bit more. It's a good chance to be just Bella and me. Alone we didn't much time to be alone, Nessie follow us to every place. We love having her, but a couple have to find moments like this. Keep the flame. **_**"Edward? What are you thinking, you are so quiet?" **_**How I loved this woman. **_**"I'm thinking that we are lucky to have this moment. And I'm thinking that I love you, and I'm crazy about you…." **_**In this second Bella grab me and kiss me with passion. Her hair was so soft, like silk. I grab her back putting her very closed to me when…**

"_**Edward? Your phone is ringing"**_** Bella sang. **_**"What now! Those moments are precious. They have to know it." **_**Bella took my phone. **_**"It's Alice" "I hope that she didn't call to make us quit our little moment. Hi Alice… Hey calm down, what! They're supposed to be at home. I'm on my way." **_**I grab Bella's hand and began to run as fast as I could. I was telling her the vision that Alice had and trying to hear if I could find the boys. Not long pass when I found the scent of them. I hope that nothing happened. **

"_**Dad**_**" Nessie came to me and I gave her a huge hug.**_**"Edward Jasper!" **_**Bella shout taking Renesmee. When I turned I saw Jasper screaming on the ground and a mountain lion on top of him. I run throwing the beast to a side. He fell on a tree and left. **_**"You are lucky today!"**_** I said to the animal. I felt a sharp painful emotion toward me as I was walking to Jasper. He was still on the ground, sobbing. "**_**Bella, he's hurt! We have to take him home."**_

**JOPV:**

"_**Nessie! Help me!" "He's going to eat me!**_** I'd said trying to don't show my weakness to him, but it was impossible. I didn't know what to do. **_**"What do I do? I don't know what to do!**_**" I shout to Nessie. I began to run, but he catches me as soon I began to. He pounce me and I throw my arm in front of my face. In that second I felt a huge pain in my arm. "**_**Nessie! Help! He got me. He got me. I don't want to die"**_** He was biting me trying to rip me out. Then I began to scream as hard as I could. I tried to take him out, but I was in so much pain. He was winning the fight. **

**I didn't know how, but when Edward came I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He throws the mountain lion and rescues me. I had a massive pain in my arms. Oh boy, I'm in big trouble. "**_**Bella, he's hurt! We have to take him home." **_**Edward said to Bella. **

**When we arrive Alice was there with all of the family. Again I was the center of the attraction. Again on the couch. I thought that this couch and I are going to be good friends. **_**"Am I going to die?"**_** I ask to Carlisle. "**_**No Jasper, Vampires can't die by fights with mountain lions, but if you don't defend yourself, they can hurt you, because you're little. First you have to calm yourself because we here are like you right now. We're feeling pain, so when you calm we'll feel better too" I tried to be calm a little and it works, then I looked at Edward. **_** "**_**And you're in big trouble missy"**_** I heard Edward saying to my niece. Carlisle tends me saying that I'm going to be fine telling me to stay here. When he return I saw a big glass of red liquid in it. "**_**If you want to be better, you have to drink it all." **_**I looked at him, then at the glass. I drink it all as he told me, but I wrinkle myself. It tastes not so good. "Its animal blood Jasper, remember, we feed on animals" Edward said. **_**"I remember some things, but others I can't. It's confusing to be like that**_**." Edward ruffles my hair and left with Bella and Nessie. I hope that they take it easy on her.**

**Later that day I was in the back porch. Alice was with me. She told me that Edward grounded Nessie for leave the house without asking and for putting us at risk, and Emmett has a punishment of something that she didn't tell me. I don't know why. **

**Carlisle came to sit with us and Esme too. **_**"I was investigating the area a few hours and I didn't found the site that you describe me." **_**Esme hugs me and kiss me on my forehead. "**_**We will continue looking for it. Don't be sad ok.**_**" I sight and nod. Why it's so difficult to find that place. **_**"Jasper, you remember that you're a vampire right?"**__**"Yes, because you told me"**__**"Well, we have another problem in our hands. We have to deal with a vampire child, that doesn't remember most of the important things to survive in our world, we have to guide him to control his emotions so we don't turn crazy in the house, and I had to say that Jasper could be a sort of a newborn right now. An immortal child to be precise. "**_

**A/N: What a problem. More complicated by the hours. Please review; tell me what you're thinking. And thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope that you don't wait too long for this. This week was hard for me, the work drains me out, and I didn't write any chapters, but here is and I hope that you find it good. Now as always I don't own Twilight. **

**JPOV:**

**I didn't know what's Carlisle was talking about, but he seems to be very serious in that subject. He saw my puzzled face, so he takes me to his office and told me all about vampires, the rules and the immortal children. It was too much for me, too much rules, too much questions, and I was so scared to ask. I only stared at him nodding to all of the details that he was telling me. I was more confused than before. **_**"Well Jasper, if you need anything else to know just come to me ok?" "Ok"**_** I said as I was walking toward the door. **

**Days passed and my family keeps me busy trying to made me more comfortable. I had learned a little bit how to control my feelings, but still can't control it with a large group around me. They help me to hunt, and I'm getting better at it. I was proud of myself. They had told me about the people in town, and how I would be affected by them. They said that I would turn crazy for them, but I didn't believe them. I thought that everything was getting better when disaster strikes back.**

**I was in the yard; Nessie was with me, playing. We like to run and jump through the trees near the house. They always are watching me. Alice stays close by so I didn't find trouble. So Alice came to me. **_**"Hey Jazz, I was wondering if you want to go to the mall with me?" "Huh!"**_** I said a little unsure of me**_**. "Oh come on Jazz, it's only for a little while. I think that you could do great by now. You can play later, I know that you're having fun with Nessie, but you need new clothes"**_** I shrink my shoulders and went to her. Alice was very happy and excited that I was feeling the same. **_**"Are we going alone?"**__**"Sure, but we return in no time"**_** When I stood near the garage, my brothers return from the forest without any clue of the place, or the flower. They were getting frustrated. They told that maybe I imagine that place. Now I was frustrated too. **_**"Jazz, don't be sad, we'll find a way ok?"**_** She hugs me and kisses me on my forehead. **_**"Let's go"**_

**Alice takes me to her car. I told her that I was a big boy to sit as a passenger in the back, so she let me sit beside her. I felt her confidence and I absorb it too. She was driving so fast. I didn't realize when we arrive to the parking lot. Now she was concern. I looked at her. **_**"Are you ok" "Yes Jasper, but you have to promise me that you will stay with me**_**" I was feeling her doubtful. "**_**Don't worry Alice, what would happen if you are with me."**_

**We got out of the car, and I began to felt weird. A strange sensation that I didn't recognized. Like something inside me that was telling me to run, but I didn't know to where. I tried not to paid attention to my feelings and continue walking with Alice. When Alice opened the door, everything happened so fast, and I was so scared. I began to felt all those emotions at once Happiness, rage, sadness, excitement, and many emotions that I would stay until morning telling it. Then I felt so thirsty than ever. I began to breathe deep to control it, but I felt defenseless about it. Then Alice looked at me. **_**"Jasper, Jasper! what's wrong?"**_** she bend down in front of me looking at my eyes. "**_**Oh God"**_** She whispered. My eyes were black, and I was shaking without control. **_**"Ok, I think that shopping's over**_**" Alice said grabbing my arm and exiting the building. **

**She was calling to someone and I was trying to let go of her**_**. "Emmett, please come to the mall's parking before I lose Jasper for good."**_** I let go of her and began to run, but she catch me before I reach the mall's door. I was so desperate to lose her that my emotions were out of control again. Alice began to felt distress and tried to stay in control but the desperation was too great that she fell on the floor pleading me to stop. I wasn't conscious of my surroundings. I free myself and run to the door again, but Emmett grabs me half way. Edward and Bella were with Alice who was feeling better.**_** "Emmett, take Jasper home and bring him something. He's thirsty." **_**He grabs me and places me with him in his jeep. He was very strong. He sat me and buckles me up beside him as he grabs my arm so I didn't escape.**

**Emmett was driving as fast as he could to reach home, still he had me by my arm. The only thing that I thought was biting him, so that's what I did. I was sure that he felt pain because he let go of me, I was going to open the door to run again in vain because we arrive to the garage. "**_**Rose! Come help me."**_** She went in a second, followed by Esme. "**_**What happen with him Emmett?" **_**Esme ask with concern in her voice. "**_**Alice thought that Jasper was ready to visit the mall, but it came wrong. I don't know how she didn't saw that." **_**He was straggling with me while Rosalie brings me something to drink. She helps me drink it because Emmett still got me tight. In a moment, I began to be myself again. I was more conscious. **

**APOV: **

**I was so happy with the trip to the mall. Jasper was ok all of the time around in the car. I was convinced that he was in great control. I didn't know that he would react by that. I didn't saw that because he didn't decide to be like that. It just happened. I was glad that my brothers came just in time to help me. Jasper is more powerful than I thought. How could someone so little had so much power inside. **

"_**Are you alright Alice?" **_**Bella ask me. "**_**Yes, but I think that I'm in big trouble guys." **_**I was ashamed of the events. "**_**It's my fault and now I don't know if Jazz would forgive me for that."**_** Edward and Bella gave me a hug telling me that he's going to be alright and he forgives me because I'm his favorite. In that moment I saw Jasper biting Emmett.**

**When we arrive home I saw Carlisle tending Emmett's arm. He told us what happen and not to worry about the arm because it was going to heal soon. Jasper was in a corner of the living room, sitting quietly. When he saw me walking to him, he run to me and gave me a huge hug. **_**"I'm so sorry Alice. Believe me, please." **_**He was sobbing like ever I had seen him. "You know me Jazz, I forgive you." **

"_**Well, I think that it's enough of a punishment for you two, so I know that next time you're going to ask first before taking Jasper out, so take him to his room and relax a little." **_**I love my father. So we said goodbyes and went to our room. Jazz went to take a bubble bath. What boy doesn't like bubbles? I was sitting in the corner of the bed when the next thing that I saw let me in shock. "**_**Alice! Don't worry he'll be alright."**_** Edward enter running towards me holding me so I didn't fell on the floor by the pain that I was feeling.**

**A/N: So what do you think? I'll update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: there's another chapter, hope you like it. As always I don't own Twilight.**

**APOV:**

"_**Edward, we have to be careful. Don't leave Jasper alone in any circumstances. I don't know what will happen to me if I lost him. I don't have a husband for now, but I have a boy who needs me." **_**Edward still got me as I was sitting on the floor. **_**"Alice you have to calm down, if he sees you like that he's going to freak out**_**." he was right, so I breathe deep and calm down. I could still hear Jasper playing with water. I looked at Edward and we began to laugh. **_**"It's weird to hear him playing like that huh?" **_**Edward said between laughs. **_**"Yes, I didn't expect anything like this in my whole life." "Don't worry sooner or later you'll have your husband back" **_**and with that he leave my room.**

**I got to be careful with Jazz so he doesn't discover my concern. I sat in my loveseat near the window. Sure the sunset looked so beautiful today. I was so lost in my thoughts because I didn't sense when Jasper came to sit beside me. **_**"You are ok Alice? I think that you're nervous or scare of something."**_** How could you win if you have the best empath in the house? **_**"I'm a little concern, grownup problems, it's all." **_**He looked directly to my eyes and he seems to be serious. **_**"For your information I'm a grownup" "not for me, for me you're my cute little Jazz"**_** I pick him up and kiss him on his cheek. "**_**I'm going to take a bath so you can do whatever you want, but behave."**_** I said walking to the closet.**

**JPOV:**

**I know that she was hiding something. She doesn't know how to hide her feelings. She tried to, but I could felt it. I'm not going to stay here and do nothing, so let's find Nessie. I went downstairs and find Esme reading a magazine about architecture design. I pretend that I didn't saw her and continue walking. "**_**Jasper"**_** I froze. "**_**Where are you going mister?"**_** How could she do that? "**_**I'm looking for Renesmee." **_**I wait, just in case. **_**"That's all, she's at her house right now, and if you want I can call her." "No its ok I can find her. I know where she lives. "**_**I went to the door and wave goodbye to Esme. **_**"See you soon!" **_**I was running fast through the forest. To be honest, it scares me to be outside alone. I continue running until I heard something near**_**. I stop and looked around. "Hello?"**_** maybe is Nessie. "**_**Nessie come out! Is not funny" **_**the sound was getting closer, I tried to run, but my foot doesn't respond. I tried to concentrate in the feelings; Edward told me that if I do that, I can tell who the person is. Well if the person is from the house. I was a master figuring who was, but in this case, I didn't recognize who was.**

"**Who's there?" I said trying to make myself serious. Nobody answer. I finally find the courage to run. I looked back to see if someone was following me, but I didn't saw nothing. When I turn my head I crash into something. I lift my head and saw something**_**. "It's a**_** pleasure to finally meet you little Jasper." Then he grabs me and began to run. "Edward help me!" I shout as hard as I could so he could hear me. Why always had to be me.**

**APOV:**

**When I arrive to the living room I found my brother playing a game of chess with Esme. I didn't see Jasper anywhere here and it make me nervous. "**_**Hey have you seen Jasper?"**_** Esme lift her head. **_**"Jasper went to find Nessie at her house"**_** In that moment Edward enters to the living room with Bella and Nessie. I was near a panic attack" **_**Where's Jasper? Please tell me he's ok." **_**Edward looked down and I run out to the forest. **_**"Jasper" **_**I was running trying to follow his scent. He was with another vampire. Oh God my nightmare is coming to a reality.**

**I was still running when Edward reach me passing beside me. Let him be ok. I was submerging in my thoughts. "**_**Alice you have to focus. He's going to be ok"**_** I nod to him trying to see if I can see Jasper as I follow my brother. Who's trying to mess with my Jazz? When I find who's behind this, he would want to not have born. **

**JPOV:**

"_**Get off me or I bite you**_**" I was screaming to my captor. He was strong for me. "**_**What do you want?" **_**I ask him, but he didn't responded. Finally he came to stop in front of a rustic house. I was struggling to stay outside, but he push me in. **_**"I'm home**_**" he sang, but I didn't saw nobody here. **

"_**What have you done? I told you to bring me Jasper, and you bring a boy**_**?" Now I was more confused than earlier. **_**"Well you told me to find the Cullens and bring you Jasper, and that's what I did." **_**I looked at them and I chuckled as the comment. "**_**The only Jasper that I found is this one." **_** He grabs me by my arm and pushes me to his front. I stay still, not even breathing, **_**"Oh my God, you're right. It is Jasper."**_** Now that's strange, she knows me? I didn't know what to do. In that moment I was in no shape to control my feelings. I have much insecurity at that point that was impossible to stay calm. **

**I had to escape, but how. I want Alice. They looked at me with curious eyes, like they haven't seen a child in their life. **_**"Let me go I didn't know you, you're strangers, and mean people or vampires, and want to go home with my family and Alice"**_** I was beginning to feel defeated and began to sob. ""Aw poor thing, you want Alice? You'll never see her or your family. You understand." Now I didn't have any control and for my advantage, it was affecting my captors. "**_**STOP you little brat. Enough! Now what we do now? He's going crazy. I can't stand it." **_

**They try to grab me, but they were in any control of themselves, so I gave then the most desperate feeling that I could do and leave the house. For complete my good luck it began to rain. I run trying to remember my way back to home, but I wasn't paying attention when the bad guy got me. "**_**I'm lost"**_

**A/N: Please review. It makes me happy ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so happy with the reviews. Its make me to want to continue on it. I hope that you all enjoy this story and continue reviewing so I can tell if you like it. Thank you.**

**JPOV:**

"_**I'm lost, it's raining, I don't know where's home, and two freaks are looking for me"**_** I continue running toward the forest. I stop at the side of the river. I know that we have a stream near home, but I think that the river is far from it. I want to go home. I sight deeply in my mind. "**_**Why doesn't Edward hear me, or come looking for me?"**_** I sat in a rock trying to figure out what to do when one of the freaks grabs me. **_**"Oh no you again!"**_** I was capture again by the same people, but this time was the female.**

"_**You, pathetic gifted brat. If you want to live another day, then don't try it again or else…" "I can try, but not always is on purpose" I tried to explain. "Well, if you value your life don't do it."**_** How I'm going to stay calm so I didn't affect those guys? She began to drag me to the same place I was before. "**_**Drake, I got him, but this time he's going to a good boy and he promise to never do those bad things to us." What a sarcastic woman. I thought. "If you attempt to escape, you're dead. I hope you understand." **_**I nod without saying anything.**

**They take me to one of the house rooms and lock the door. I began to hit the door and scream to them. "**_**Shot the hell**__**up Jasper or the punishment will not be good." **_**I stop defeated and sat on the floor.**

**APOV:**

**That's great, now it's raining too heavy and Jasper's scent is fading out. I was so frustrated and scared about not seeing Jazz again. Jasper's fate was in our hand, and I won't give up. Edward stops trying to locate Jasper's scent. **_**"We have to continue searching for him." **_**He looked at me knowing that I was near a fit. **_**"I know Alice, but now it's impossible to find his scent, but don't worry, we'll continue. Ok." **_**He embraces me trying to make me feel better, and it work. I felt a bit better knowing that we'll continue searching for Jazz.**

**We run for a long time until we arrive near a house. It was too rustic for my taste. I heard Edward chuckled by my silent comment. I never came to this part of the forest. I think that we could be very far from Forks. The forest was so dense full of huge pine trees. **_**"Alice, we'll wait here until the rain stops a little, and then we'll continue." **_**I sight and began to walk to the house with Edward, but Edward stop me. "**_**Alice you didn't know how lucky you are**_**." I looked at him puzzled. **_**"What do you mean?"**_** He was smiling and I was getting scared, he may be losing it. "**_**Alice we found him!"**_

**I can't believe it! Jazz was here. We stayed near the house. Edward told me that they want Jasper to work with them, but they doesn't expect a boy, so they are stock trying to figure what to do. Jasper was on there, but not near. He told me that he was thinking about us, the family and why those people want him. I want to go there, grab my Jasper and leave. **_**"Alice! You have to relax. We can't enter there without a plan. I called Emmett, so when he arrive, we act**_**" This is perfect, like Rosalie likes to say. Now I have to wait. I'm going crazy! I was screaming in my mind. **_**"Alice stop. You are getting ME crazy." **_

**JPOV:**

**I was tired of being here. I went near the window and sat on a couch. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself when I felt something. I was a desperate feeling, but at the same time excited. It was as excited as… Alice. Oh God Alice's here, she came for me. I concentrate more and felt that she was with someone else, but who? Edward hear me after all. I was so happy. My family came to rescue me.**

**Not long, one of the freaks named Drake came and take me to the living room. **_**"You're thirsty?" **_**she ask me. I didn't respond. She came to me with a glass with red liquid. I looked at her. **_**"From what animal you take that?"**_** She laugh hard at my question and Drake too. "**_**What's so funny?"**_** I began to get angry. **_**"This isn't from animals Jasper, so if you are thirsty, you have to take what's we have." "But I drink from animals.' "I don't care. Drink it!" **_**She said.**

**I took the glass to drink it when the door opened and Edward and Emmett came in. **_**"Jasper don't" **_**he shout and I drop it. She grab me in a second. "Don't move or the boy die." Now I was scared. "Jasper don't do that again remember!" I think that I was affecting her by her voice. "I'm trying, but don't kill me. Please!" Drake was near my brothers ready to fight them. The tension was everywhere and was getting me crazy. I tried to calm them, but doesn't change a little their feelings. **

**Then, I fell on the floor. Alice had entered by the back door and came in by surprise. "**_**Maria, you are the vilest person on earth and you're going to pay for this." **_**Drake tried to grab me, but my brothers went to the rescue. He's not going to live by tomorrow. They take him out and I didn't have to imagine Drake's fate. **

**When I turn to the site that Alice was, I saw Maria had Alice trapped in a corner grabbed by her neck. I didn't remember fights, but I got to do something. Maria was like a monster, her voice was ruff, she was growling, Alice was growling too. I think that's normal in a fight. "**_**Let her go!"**_** I said running to help Alice. **_**"No Jasper, stay back!" **_**she told me, but I didn't back off. She throw Alice to the other side and took me by my arm and bite me.**

"_**You're monster!"**_** Alice came and grabs her throwing her far from me. She went to finish her, but my brothers came to help her. I have the worst of the pain that I could remember. I was on the floor, screaming for something to ease the pain. Alice went by me and take me in her lap. "**_**I'm so sorry for not follow your orders."**_** I said to her trying not to scream. "**_**It's ok Jasper, now I have to take you to Carlisle to check you."**_** Emmett came in and Edward took a look of my arm. I tried to be brave, but it was hard not to scream. **_**"It's deep, that's why Jasper is in much pain, let's gave him a good meal and let it heal itself." **_**Edward took his doctor mode to tend me. The sun will come out soon. so we run back home. I was in Edward's arms so I didn't hurt my arm. I was so glad that it's over. **

**A/N: Jazz is ok for now. Review for Jazz sake, and thanks by advance.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Its make me so happy. Hey someone here wants to say something. **

**Little Jazz: "**_**Grey doesn't own Twilight. S.M. does."**_** Thank you so much. You're a great helper. Well you hear him. Now story time!**

**APOV:**

**We arrive a few hours ago. Edward told the entire story to the rest of the family. Rose was in Emmett's arms doing what they love the most. "**_**Hey! We have children present you know."**_** They step back giving us an apologizing smile, and went upstairs. Carlisle checks Jazz and said that Edward did the job fine. Jazz was sitting in the couch looking full from the meal that he had.**

**Nessie was still asleep, so Edward excuses himself and his family, said goodbye, and went home. Only Carlisle and Esme stayed with Jasper and me. **_**"I can't move any muscle"**_** said Jasper as he rub his stomach. "**_**Well, if you didn't try to beat Emmett in an eating contest, right now you'll be playing or something**_**." I told him trying to be serious, but I failed. Esme and Carlisle couldn't resist and laugh at my comment.**

**They went to play chess still giggling. I looked at them and giggle too. "**_**I'll never do that again.**_**" Said Jasper with a painful look. **_**"It's ok, I'm certain that you and Emmett are going to do it again." "Oh please Alice, if you see that, please don't let me."**_** He was pleading me almost as crying. "**_**I don't promise anything, but if I see that you will be hurt, I'll protect you." **_**I looked at him sight with relieve. We talked for hours, and then went to the room. I went to my closet to look for an outfit for later. Jazz went to take a shower. He love the water. I can't believe that I was so close to lose Jasper. He is my whole life since the first day that I saw him. I went to the window to see that it's raining again. I loved the smell of the wet grass. The water between the branches of the trees looked so beautiful. It make me want to go outside and play on the rain. **

**Later that day: JPOV:**

**I was playing video games with Nessie. I can't believe that my little niece were so brilliant playing video games. Her skills were as great as mine or Emmett's. Speaking of him, where's he? At the same time Edward enter the room.**_** "He's with Rosalie in the garage." "Oh, I just want him to play with us." **_**Edward made a signal to me to go with him. I leave Nessie playing and went with him.**

"_**Jasper, is been a week that we haven't train your gift right?"**_** I nod timidly. "**_**Well, today we're going to train not you and me as always. Today you're going to train with people**_**." I looked at him with my wide eyes. What's he planning to do? **_**"Just have fun Jasper, remember to stay calm, and do whatever I tell you."**_** I nod again. We went to the garage from the door through the kitchen. Edward told me to stay back in case of Emmett or Rose detect him. **

**EPOV:**

**I took Jasper to the back door of the garage. I place him on the first steps and took a look at Emmett and Rosalie. They were so busy with their activities than hear if someone enter to the garage. I believe that they're washing their cars, and it gave me an idea. **

"**Ok Jazz, concentrate and try to make Emmett extremely playful and excited. I looked at Jasper while he closed his eyes and whisper almost too low for us to hear. "**_**Playful and excited."**_** I turn my head and saw Emmett standing in front of Rosalie with a hose in his hands. "**_**Emmett! Emmett! What do you plan to do with that?" **_**This gonna be good, and I didn't have my camera. The next thing was a totally awesome. Emmett soak Rosalie completely. She was in a state of rage. "**_**Jazz make Rose sad**_**" Rosalie was in sobs while Emmett was running like a freak pretending that the hose was a horse.**

**I tried not to laugh, but it was impossible to achieve. This is too good to be true. Alice came beside us with a video cam in hand recording these memorable events. **_**"Jazz, try to calm them and then send love to Rose and fear to Emmett**_**." In an instant both of them stood calmed and seconds later Rosalie was running behind Emmett trying to hug and kiss him, while Emmett was screaming in horror. **_**"Come here monkey man, here is your babe." "No no no. you're a freak. Help! Stay stay. Don't take another step!"**_

**Emmett toke the hose again and soak Rosalie again. We have to sit on the stair to laugh. This was something to remember forever. Then, Carlisle enter to investigate what was all the screaming. Too bad that he enter by the main door, because Emmett scream when he saw Carlisle and soak him too. **_**"Not good. Jazz stop. Calm them and run" **_**He did what I said and went to the back porch. I can hear Rosalie hysteria, and Emmett apologizing confused to Carlisle.**

"_**Edward and Jasper, I hope you had fun. Now to my office!"**_** I heard my father and took Jasper with me. "**_**Am I in trouble?**_**" Said Jasper concern. "No Jazz, don't worry, I got everything under control." Alice went to her room to wait for Jazz. **

"**Sit boys" said my father with a serious voice. "I think that you have a good explanation for that?" "Carlisle, I was training Jasper it use his gift with more people, and you know, it worked! He's very good at it. "I hope that you're telling the truth, but I think that Jasper is in good control of his gift. From now, no more training for you mister and you Edward, you have to dry Emmett, Rose and my car."**

**I took Jasper to Alice, and went to dry the cars. This is going to be easy at vampire speed. "Ah Edward, and don't try to use vampire speed." "Crap!" Now he read minds too.**

**It was late, like 6:00pm, when I was looking for Nessie. Bella told that she went to play with Jasper. I didn't saw then in the yard, I was getting anxious when Renesmee came to me with Jasper. "Dad! Look! We found these pretty flowers." "Sure honey, put them in water." I was reading a message on the phone and really didn't pay too much attention to her. "Those flowers are beautiful, let's take them to grandma." Jasper nod and leave with Nessie.**

**A/N: That's for now. Review please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm glad that I got a few people that read and follow my story. It's the first time that I make a long story. And the other thing that amazed me is that I never write a long story in English. As always I'll do my best for make it as understandable as possible. Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot to me. Now, story time, and you already know that I don't own twilight.**

**JPOV:**

**I was playing with Nessie in the yard, after the conversation that Carlisle had with Edward and me. I don't know why I follow him in his game. Well it was really funny when Rosalie was running behind Emmett trying to kiss him. I got a big problem with Rose, but Emmett finds the whole thing amusing.**

**Nessie was sitting near the garden and I was besides her watching her as she tried to plant some flowers in a pot. **_**"Jazz look at this pot, it's looked too plain. I want to be like grandmas, full of flowers." **_**She was right, it looked plain. "**_**Ask Esme for more flowers, she'll help you with that."**_** I said confident. "**_**I know, but if I tell her I'll ruin the surprise**_**." She told me sad. I was feeling her sadness and I hug her, sending her calmness and happiness. She looked at me and places a hand in my cheek. I saw that she was happy picking flowers with me. "**_**You are right! We can find more flowers in the woods and make this a huge beautiful pot." **_**We smile at each other and run to the forest.**

**We ran happily through the woods, ignoring that we were out of the Cullens land. **_**"Jazz let's play, I bet that I can win in a running competition."**_** She was challenging me? I can't believe her. That's because she was spending more time with Emmett. **_**"You're wrong I'll win." **_**With that, we began to run faster. We stop when realized that we were far from home. **_**"If we don't return home soon we're going to be in trouble again. Remember last time?" **_**I told Renesmee. I was feeling Nessie so nervous that it was affecting me. **_**"If we pick the flowers and return home faster, nobody would miss us"**_** Her nod began to pick flowers.**

**We went to different places collecting as many flowers we can. I felt that I knew this place somehow. It was a strange feeling. I continue picking flowers until Nessie told me that we have plenty for the pot. We return home and I help Nessie to arrange the flowers. She had Esmes hand to do these kinds of things. It looked very good for someone little like her. **_**"Come Jasper, let's go to my house to show daddy!"**_** She told me sending to me a wave of excitement. "**_**Yeah! Let's go!"**_** I said skipping with her. I realized what I was doing and control the feelings.**

"**Dad! Look! We found these pretty flowers." Said Nessie as we enter to the living room. Edward was looking for something on his phone, because he didn't saw us completely. "Sure honey, put them in water." She looked at me kind of disappointed; I just shrink my shoulders and gave her a smile. "Those flowers are beautiful, let's take them to grandma." I leave with her. "Don't worry Nessie, Esme would like them as much as like we do?" That lift her spirit, and I felt relieved again. **

**Esme was finishing cooking something for Nessie when we enter trough the kitchen door. Carlisle was with her. "**_**Nessie! I was just**__**finishing this for you."**_** Nessie looked at me smiling. I smile her back knowing what she means, we're safe, almost caught by Esme, but we survive. Then Esme saw the flowers. "**_**Nessie that's beautiful!" She took the pot and places it on the corner of the counter. Where do you find those flowers? I'd never seen that kind of flower near the house."**_** Carlisle looked at the pot carefully. "**_**That's an interesting kind of flower indeed. I don't remember buying seeds for that particular flower. Where do you find it Nessie?"**_** I sight deep. Now we're in trouble, and I thought that we survived our little trip without get caught. "**_**Well, you can tell me when you finish your meal." **_**She nod to her grandparents as them went to the living room.**

**Alice came to the kitchen and sat with us. **_**"You guys are in trouble. I saw you both in the woods, but I didn't tell anything**_**." In an instant she looked weird. "**_**Hey guys, don't you feel strange?"**_** Nessie shock as a negative. **_**"I don't know what you mean." **_**I felt Alice's confusion and it scare me. **_**"Carlisle! Come please, something's not right!" **_**He was here in a second and saw Alice. "What's happened? Can you tell me?" Carlisle takes Alice to the living room. " **_**I was in the kitchen with the boys, everything was fine, and then I began to feel strange, funny and a little light. But now I'm ok." **_**Carlisle looked at her unsure at her comment.**_** "Believe me I'm ok."**_** Esme went to the kitchen to wash the dirty plates. **

**Alice was still sitting in the couch after the checkup that Carlisle did on her. I sat with her and gave her a kiss on her cheek**_**. "You're ok now?"**_** She nods and hugs me. **_**"I didn't felt anything wrong when I was eating."**_** Nessie was very concern about her favorite aunt. Just a moment of calm when Carlisle came with Esme in his arms. "**_**What's happening today in this house?"**_** Carlisle was getting hysteric about the entire situation. He asks the same questions to Esme. She was looking better now. **_**"The kitchen is the only clue that I have at the moment, so none of you are allowed to go to the kitchen**_**." "**_**Where I'm going to eat now"**_** Nessie ask with a sad voice. "**_**I know that you love our kitchen sweetie, but now it's not safe until I found the problem." **_**She nod and went to Esme. Edward enters in the room looking at his family. I knew he was reading everybody's minds finding out the problem. **_**"This is weird, cause I was with Esme during the day at the kitchen and I didn't felt anything. And Carlisle was with her making Nessies dinner and nothing happens." **_**We stayed like that for minutes, thinking, when we heard Emmett coming from the kitchen.**

"_**Hey, I love these flowers. They have a cute color. I think that they're unique or something. When you bought them Esme?" **_**He looked at us, we have the same puzzle expression on our faces. Only Nessie and me looked nervous. "**_**What, did I said something wrong?" **_**Emmett was concern at our faces. **_**"Hey Jazz, stop making me funny." **_**I looked at him. "I'm not doing anything. Edward looked at me and Nessie. "**_**I knew it! You went to the woods again. You bring it right?" **_**We nod shyly. "**_**I don't understand." **_**Emmett was so confused that it was getting me crazy. **

"_**You're right Edward, that's it! All this time in from of my**__**eyes."**_**Carlisle said. Then all of them stood in front of me, looking at the pot and me. In a second they said like a choir. **_**"The flowers!"**_

**A/N: Hope you like it. I'm not feeling well this couple of days, but I can't leave my story for long. I'll update soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is my new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to Eminnis and Fiorella for join the group. I'm feeling a bit better so I decide to continue. **

**JPOV:**

**Everybody was in shock, not a move, not breathing, nothing. Their eyes only set on the flowers. Emmett was with the pot in his hands. "**_**So it's mean that I can return to the kitchen again? I love grandmas cooking**_**!" Renesmee said happily. Edward looked at her, still angry for our escapade to the woods. When he tried to speak, Esme cut him. "Sure dear. You're my best tester." She gave her a hug and a sweet kiss.**

**Carlisle got the pot from Emmett's hands a place them in his office. "**_**You two, sit here!"**_** Edward was furious. "**_**Oh man in these kinds of moments I would like that Jasper came to calm him down." **_**I looked at him. **_**"Hey I'm here. I can do it!"**_** I was excited that Emmett claims my gift to help them. "**_**Don't you dare to calm me Jasper if you want to go out another day of your existence!" **_**I was ready to calm him, but stopped on time. **_**"Edward! , that's my Jazz you're talking to."**_** Alice told him, angry, for the tone of voice that he uses on me. "**_**I'm sorry Alice, but he had to understand that he disobeys again, and the first time he got away and Nessie got her punishment. Now he had to face his fault, and be punishing like Nessie." **_**Now I'm in trouble, big time. **_**"You said it Jazz, big time."**_** My family leaves Edward with us, I didn't want Alice to go, but he didn't let her stay. I'm dead.**

**Hours later I was in my room with Alice. I can't go to play any video game, can't play with Nessie, and the worst part, I can't leave my room for three days. Alice told me that Edward was soft this time because he could be worst. So I didn't complain. Alice told me that Carlisle was talking with Edward about the flowers. He doesn't know how to investigate them without being affected by them. All I know about my human life was lost, and my vampire life was as confusing to me. I always knew my family, their names, and by the time their relationship. I know that I'm Alice's husband, but I don't feel it like that. my mind was in a state of a child. Poor Alice, this could be so frustrating, because I am right now.**

**APOV:**

**I was so mad with Edward. He didn't let me stay with Jazz. He's my husband, I have rights, but to make things better, I leave. I went to my room. Rosalie took Emmett to their room also. Esme was with Bella, I think that Bella was concern, like me. I sat on the bed when a vision came. Edward send Jasper to his room for three days, he can't play with Nessie and he can't play video games. I came back to reality and sight. "**_**Well not bad for a furious Edward**_**." I relaxed and wait for Jazz.**

**Later I went to talk with Carlisle. He was in the family studio, with one of the flowers inside a crystal vase. He was looking at her with frustration in his eyes. I sat beside him. he looked at me and gave me a soft smile and turn to see the flower. **_**"I don't know what to do Alice. I'm stock." **_**He said with a sad voice.**

**I was sad too. I want to help soo badly, but I can't even have a hint to find the answer. "**_**I'm thinking that this case is more complicated than we thought"**_** He was sadder than before. "**_**Why do you think so?"**_** I said as I sit a bit closer to him. "**_**I was remembering all the events that happened today and I came with the conclusion that Nessie and Jasper wouldn't be affected by this flower anymore" **_**I was more confused than before. "**_**It's simple Alice, They were picking the flowers, and they were ok. When they were in the kitchen with the flowers nothing happened to them. On the contrary, you Esme and Emmett suffered the symptoms that Jasper had." **_**Now I was in the same page as him. **_**"So we didn't change because you take us far from the flowers, and Jasper didn't."**_** "**_**Exactly, Jasper change because he spend a considerate time with the flowers, and Nessie doesn't have any effect I think because by her DNA." **_

**I sat back, thinking of what Carlisle said to me. I was getting into a panic attack. "**_**then how we're going to bring Jasper back if he's immune to the flowers?"**_** I was pacing back and forward in the room. "**_**I WANT JASPER BACK!"**_** I was in crisis, Carlisle tried to control me but I was unreachable. Edward enters and saw the commotion. "**_**I was thinking on when Alice would explode. She hangs on too far to show her true feelings. Want me to bring Jasper?" **_**He told Carlisle. **_**"No son, let her throw all her frustrations here. She's going to be fine." I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS FOREVER, I WANT MY HUSBAND BACK!" **_**I throw myself to the floor and began to sob.**

**Carlisle picks me up and held me close. I was sobbing like never did in my whole life. Human or vampire. "**_**Oh Carlisle I can't take this **_**anymore**_**. I thought I was ok, but now I don't know."**_** I hug him tight as I sob. I didn't know when Edward left to give me more privacy. We stayed like that for a long time.**

**JPOV:**

**I don't know when Alice left the room. I was taking a good bath. I had taken my punishment seriously, so I stayed in my room. I search for something to do. **_**"Well this is hard" **_**I was getting bored. I was now in my desk, looking to photos that I had on it. I had photos of the wedding, photos of the family, Us in different places. I was getting sad looking them, but deep inside me I was feeling other sadness. I focus my emotions to find the source. **_**"this is frustrating I can't…" **_**In that moment I found it**_**. "Alice! Alice is sad, frustrated, in so much pain."**_

**I was so desperate, and I was feeling Alice's despair too. It was too much to me to handle. I was holding the arms of my chair tight while I tried to calm myself. I was breathing so fast, nothing was working. I fell on the floor and started to scream. **_**"Please someone help me!" **_**I wanted to go with her, but my body wasn't responding to my commands. Edward enters and saw me. **_**"Please Edward help me, the emotions are too many, I can't I can't…" **_**Edward cut me. **_**"its ok, just breath deep, she's going to be fine. It's going to pass soon." **_**I began to feel better gradually. I didn't felt like that before. Even when I was capture by Maria. Alice is a very important part of me. I don't know how to describe it, but it's huge.**

**A/N: Like it! Please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys. I enjoy each second writing this story. Let's continue. As always, I don't own Twilight.**

**APOV:**

**I stayed for hours in the family studio. Carlisle sat me on one of the chairs after my crisis. He stood beside me for a while and then leaves. I was like a statue. Didn't blink, sight, move, nothing. I was like in a state of shock. The only thought that I had on my mind was Jasper.**

**Two days Later: JPOV:**

**I sat in despair in the corner of my bed. What's happening out there? Alice didn't come since forever. I can't take this anymore. Forget it punishment, I'm going out. I have to find Alice. In that moment Edward enters the room. I stood up and run to the door. "**_**Well finally someone remember me." **_**I told him with a cold voice. **_**"Jasper sit here." **_**He was sitting by the bed and patted in a space beside him. I looked at him as I walked to the bed. He had a serious face and his emotion had sadness and concern.**

"**Jazz, I know that I punish you to stay for three days here right?" I nod timidly, knowing that is not all that he's going to say. "I'm going to release you from it. I want you to go and stay with Alice." I looked up at his face. "What happen to her? Where is she?" I stood up and went in front of him. "She's ok in a way; she is in the studio since she went to talk to Carlisle. She's in shock, we tried almost everything to bring her to reality, but nothing worked." **

**I ran to the studio and found her there like Edward told me. **_**"Alice, please wake up" **_**I was shaking her, but she didn't respond. **_**"I know that you were in so much pain, but let me help you please." **_**She was blank. I can't felt anything from her, and it was scaring me. An idea came to me. "**_**Alice please forgive me for the thing I'm going to do, but I got to try it." **_**And with that I summon despair, lots of happiness to her, but it was like she were shield with a wall, because it bounce back to me. I sat in front of her, taking her hands with mines as I looked at her blank face. **_**"I'll stay with you here, forever, until you wake up." **_**I said almost like a sob.**

**EPOV:**

**It been three days that Jasper were with Alice. He tried all the feelings that he could manage and nothing. Carlisle tried to help too, but it was impossible to reach her. Even I tried to read her mind, but the only thing that she had in her mind was his husband. I move for a couple of days to the Cullen house with Bella and Renesmee. Bella want to be with Alice and Esme want the family united in this moment.**

**Carlisle went away to investigate more about the flower, so he let Esme and me to be in charge. That's the other reason that I moved. I'm sure that in Denali he can look for more information. The house was too quiet these days; I miss Alice and her happiness around the house. If I didn't let Alice went like crazy and had Jasper to calm her, maybe she would be better by now. Ugh! I can't stand it. "**_**I'm going hunting, if anything happens call me.**_**" I said while I walk to the door. "**_**Sure take care**_**" Said Esme at the door, giving me a hug.**

**JPOV:**

**I'm so tired, as if I can be really tired. Vampires can't be tired, but I was. I want to be normal, I want Alice back. I want all my life back. Like a month ago. I can't believe that I'm a child since a month ago. I want to be grownup Jasper. I was sitting like always, in front of her. Bella went by my side and ruffles my hair. **_**"Hey"**_** she said sitting with me on the floor. "**_**You know what? I can't feel anything from her. Does she forget about me?" **_**Bella hugs me tight kissing me in my forehead. "**_**Jasper Whitlock Hale, never doubt Alice's feelings for you. She loves you so much. She's hurt so much for this entire situation that she couldn't bare it, so she came like that so she can't be hurt anymore."**_** I hug her as I sob on her chest. "**_**I just want her back"**_

**One day pass, and everything was the same. I was holding Alice's hands, looking to the floor, when I heard something. **_**"Jasper?"**_** it was like a whisper. I looked up and saw the beautiful face of her. **_**"Alice!"**_** I scream with joy. Everybody went to the study and hugs her. "**_**Please too much happiness here, remember me"**_** I was overwhelmed with all of their emotions. "Don't scare me like that again." I told her with a serious voice. "**_**I'm so sorry Jazz, I didn't plan to do that, it just happened." **_**I hug her again, very tight, like I never want to let her go. All of us began to walk to the living room; I was still stuck on Alice's waist as we walk to the couch. **_**"Man, you have a real leech on you Alice." **_**Rose looked at Emmett annoyed. "**_**You are impossible sometimes" **_**Everybody began to laugh. **

**APOV:**

**It was impossible for me to get out of the house. Jasper followed me to any place that I went. Well to almost, because he can't go to the mall. Still I'm not allowed to take him. We never take him to town. Carlisle said that it's dangerous for all of us. He's not ready yet. Speaking of him, he's coming home today. Esme is so happy. When he arrive we're going to have a meeting. He's going to tell us about the research. I saw him very optimistic, so I'm sure that everything is going to be fine.**

**I was in the living room looking at Nessie and Emmett playing a video game. Jazz was on my side. Minutes later I heard Carlisle's car. He came with a smile and hugs Esme. Nessie went too. **_**"Alice, it's good to see you back in reality." **_**I looked at the floor a little embarrass. **_**"I know me too. It take me six days to come back, but here I am."**_** I said while Jasper take my arm to hug me again. "**_**It's good to see that everything is going into place again, I see that all of are here, it's a good time for a meeting. I'm going to tell you about the research that I did."**_

**I saw my family walking to our dining room, I was thinking about Jasper, my family, all the problems that we had in the last month when I felt that Jasper leave my arm. "**_**Jasper?" **_**I turn back and I saw him lying on the floor. "**_**Jasper what's wrong?"**_** I said as my family came back where I was with Jasper. "Now what"**

**A/N: Send a review. Hope you like it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I can't leave my own story for long, so another chapter it is. As always, I don't own Twilight. **

**APOV:**

**I run and grab Jasper setting him on my lap. "Jazz, what's wrong?" He looked at me, with wide eyes. "**_**I don't know, I was fine when we watch the game, then I began to feel weird." **_**I hug him keeping him close to me. I could felt that he was scare. "**_**Don't worry; you're going to be ok."**_

**Carlisle sat beside Jasper, he checks him closely. **_**"What are you looking for Carlisle?" **_**I ask him. "**_**Well, Jazz is presenting a good sign. I'd found another case. Eleazar told me about it. The thing is that it's supposed that the flower were destroyed. The vampires that suffered from them stayed like Jasper's stage for a couple of months and then they'd return to their original self. Jasper's just began to have his first sign**_**." He had a big smile, finally we have answers. Jasper was silent trying to relax from all of the excitement around him.**

"_**Well I think that the meeting is canceled from the dining room to the living room right?" **_**Emmett said walking to his video console. **_**"Oh Emmett you're quite a character, I don't know how you do to pass all your games with that brain of yours."**_**Edward told him as he laugh at him. **_**"Hey! You're mean**_**" Emmett replay. My family was laughing at the comment minus Jazz that had his hands in his head trying to support it. **_**"Ohh everything is spinning**_**" Jasper complain to his father. "**_**You're going to be like that for a few days, so don't worry, we're going to take care of you." **_**Jasper looks up at him. "**_**Just great, just**__**what I needed, all my family looking for me all day long**_**." I think that the last part wasn't funny for him. "**_**You're right!"**_** Edward said. I push him playfully. "**_**Out of my mind" **_**he laughs at me as he walks to Bella and Nessie. I stood up taking Jasper with me to our room. **

**JPOV:**

**I was with Alice in our room. Alice was by her desk, writing. And I was in my bed, trying to think as my room spins around me. I thought about the past month. Am I a bad person to deserve this? I didn't remember how my life was. Then I remember something. **_**"Alice?"**_** She turns and went beside me. **_**"I remember something, I'm not sure, but I think that I knew her." **_**She looked me with puzzled eyes. "**_**Who are you talking about?"**_** I looked at her timidly and answer. "**_**Maria"**_

**I was so nervous and especially confused about all of this. I began to remember things, and the first one to appear was her. Why had to be the bad things that come first. I was mad at myself, and Alice felt that, because she breathes deeply to stay calm. **_**"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't want you feel that way." **_**I kiss her in her check. "**_**It's ok I understand, and you don't have to feel that way. Be happy that you're beginning to become you again**_**." I sight in defeat. "**_**I know, it's that I want is to be over. I don't want you to be hurt anymore. I want you happy, like always." **_**She looked me with a huge smile and her eyes sparkle with happiness. "**_**Do you remember me?" **_**She was full of hope and excitement. "**_**A little I guess."**_** "**_**Oh Jazz!"**_** she hugs me so tight that if I wasn't vampire I could be dead. Now she was happy. She swings me from side to side; it made me dizzier than before. **_**"Alice! Wait, I'm like in a roller coaster now**_**." She understood quickly what I meant because she stops in a sec, and places me again on the bed. **_**"I'm sorry; it's that I'm so happy**_**." She was jumping with excitement. I chuckle a little. "**_**I know I can feel it." **_**She stops and gave me a lovely smile. "**_**Alright, I'm going to calm myself**_**". She breathes deep, and calms herself without problem. I can't believe that she did it so fast, and I didn't have to calm her, wow this is getting better by the minutes. I heard Edwards laughs as he climb the stairs in direction to his room. "**_**I'm very surprised too Jasper" **_**he said. I heard Nessie jumping beside him. **_**"What daddy, what's the surprise**_**!" She was desperate to know. I was sure that he's going to tell her. I sight again and lay back on the bed.**

**Hours later I was feeling better, I decide to go downstairs with the family. Alice went to my side as soon I appeared. "I saw you coming" she told me walking beside me. Carlisle was at work and Esme was waiting for Alice, that means that she was talking with her. The others weren't here, it was late at night. Rose and Emmett went hunting and Edward and his family went to their house to relax with Nessie. "**_**You know, I'm thirsty too. Can we go hunting too?" **_**I said to Alice. **_**"Hunt? Now**_**?" She was concern and a little scared. **_**"Why you're scare, that's not the first time I go hunting. I'm better in that subject."**_** I complain. She looked at me still a little nervous. "**_**It's that you always went with the boys, not with me alone. I'm afraid something bad will happen if you and I go alone."**_** Right, I'm a kid. I thought to myself. I'm relieved that Edward didn't were here so he didn't make fun of me. **_**"If you want, you can wait for Carlisle, he can go with you."**_** I didn't said nothing, I was disappointed of me for not be strong enough to go hunting with Alice. "Ok" I said defeated. I glance at Alice as she sat beside Esme to continue their chat.**

**I heard Carlisle's car in the driveway, I went to find him at the door. **_**"Hey son, what brings you here?**_**" I looked up still a little sad. **_**"I want to go hunting; Alice said that I can go with you**_**." He places his laptop on the table and went with me. **_**"Sure, it's long time since we didn't pass time together."**_** He smiled at me as we walk to the back porch.**

**We hunt for a while, Carlisle help me finding the best pray for me. I was sure that I can hunt a big pray than the ones he chooses me, but I didn't complain. I just want ease my thirst. I sat in a rock, near the stream. Carlisle sat beside me**_**. "Carlisle?"**_** He looked at me a little confused of my behavior. **_**"Are you ok son?"**_** I nod a little. I tried to speak, but I couldn't find the words to tell him. **_**"Do you consider me as a good Cullen, I know that I'm a Hale, but were Cullens after all?" **_**He was more confused than before. "**_**Why do you think the contrary?" **_**I looked down ashamed of the next thing that I was going to say. I'm not always was like this, I was bad, I did bad things to a lot of people." Carlisle looked at me with surprise. **_**"Jasper, are you telling me that you remember your past?"**_** I shook in negative. "**_**Not all, but one thing that I know is that I was bad."**_** he stood up in front of me. "**_**You are one lucky boy, I'm proud of the person that you have become. And you are a truly Cullen, because you're my son, we are family and you are a great son, husband, brother, uncle and a terrific friend. Don't forget that." **_**In an instant I felt a wave of confidence and pride. "**_**Let's go home."**_

**A/N: Hope you like it. Review it please, and thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know that's been a few days that I didn't upload, but here is the chapter. I think that I'll write two more after this. As always, I don't own twilight. Let's continue.**

**JPOV:**

**I return from hunting, still I got the last words with Carlisle in my mind. He's all proud of me. That makes me confident of me too. I knew that they're happy about me, and my improvement in the family, but I never notice much the big appreciation and pride that they have about me. **

**Carlisle gave me a huge smile and pats my shoulder. **"_Go son, I'm sure that you want to talk with Alice."___

**He told me still smiling at me. I smile back at him, and went to find Alice. I looked for her in our room, but she wasn't there. I search everywhere and I couldn't find her. I gave up and sat on my favorite couch. **

"_Well, it's you and me._**" I said to the couch that was my friend all the times that I was hurt. I chuckled at my personal joke. It's funny to think about it when the problems are solved. Well almost all of them.**

**I thought about all the situations that past over almost two months. That was tough. I didn't expect to endure all the things that happened to me. I got to say that I behave a lot. There were a few times that I got in trouble, but in the end, I'm a good boy, too goody goody. Maybe I could play a little since I'm becoming more aware of myself lately. I want to enjoy while I can. **

**I went to the garage and found Alice in there.**

"_Jazz, are you tired of looking for me? I saw you looking through the house and you didn't mind to look in here." _**She told me with her face full of happiness. I sat at the bottom of the stairs while Alice cleaned her car. **_"I bet that you have great time hunting with Carlisle?"_

"_Yeah, it was fun. It was a long time that I didn't spend quality time with him." _**I really enjoyed having that moment with him. It made me realized how lucky I am. I stood up and went near her and grab a piece of towel to dry the car. "**_You know what?"_** I began to say when she cut me.**

"_Don't dare to do that, I already saw that Jasper_."** She told me as I grab the hose and soak her completely. I laugh at her. She looked surprised although she already saw my intentions. **

"_I want to have fun, so let's have it."_** I told her throwing at her excitement and playfulness. She gave me a naughty look and throws me the bucket of water that she was using. That's surprised me more. "**_Ahhh, you want to play?"_ **I told her still surprised at her. She giggles as she hides at the other side of the car.**

"_Jazz, please I need to finish this. If you continue sending me all of that, I doubt I could finish it." _**She couldn't resist the laughs and sat on the floor. I took advantage of the situation and soak her again. We pass a great time together. Later we finish the work and went to change it's been a long time that I had so much fun. We talked all night long. Alice was full of joy. It made me happy to see her like that. I planned to have a playful day.**

**I went downstairs and found Esme going out of the kitchen.**

"_Oh hello dear, I'm going out with Carlisle, I hope you have a good day. I'll see you later." _**I heard Carlisle start the engine. I stayed in the living room, waiting for something exciting to do. Bella came with Nessie. Alice and Rosalie came too. **

"_Hi uncle Jazz, my mother and my aunts are going to the mall and I want to stay here. Also my father will come to stay with us."_** She was jumping through the living room. I was getting excited too. Then Emmett came downstairs too. **

"_Edward! My brother, my friend, let's play a game_**." He asks him, taking out his console and the controllers. Nessie looked at his father with her wide brown eyes, surprised at his father for not complain at Emmett for invite him to play. I went near Nessie and wave her to follow me to the yard. Of course she followed me.**

"_Nessie, you want to have the funniest day of your life?"_** She nods me very excited, jumping and clapping her hands. "**_Just follow me and enjoy the fun."_** We went to the living room where Edward and Emmett were playing. I looked at Nessie and she smiled at me, then I looked at my brothers so focused on the game. I smile a little as I send sadness to Emmett. He was losing the game anyways so Edward didn't mind that he felt that way.**

"_Please Emmett, it's just a game."_** He told him as Emmett tried to calm himself and play. Nessie was laughing at his uncle and pointing to his father. I took that as a meaning to continue the game. By the second round, Edward won again, and began to dance in front of Emmett. Now Emmett was sobbing and Edward was chanting victory. Nessie was crying of all the laughs. **

"_Please uncle Jazz stops it, no more. My tummy hurts_**!" I was laughing as much as Nessie. "**_Daddy, I didn't know that you dance like that."_** He stops at Nessie comment looking at me. **

"_Jasper, I only want to say to you one word."_** I looked at him a little nervous. I could felt anger from him. "**_Run."_** With that I flew off the room and went to mine. I closed the door so he didn't enter.**

"_Good choice, but I know that someday you have to come out, and when it happens, you'll pay_**." He was angry, but I got to say that he looked so funny dancing with so much rhythm. I think that I had so much fun since a long time in those two days. I didn't care about the threat that Edward said, but it's better for me to wait here for a while.**

**The girls return home, I heard Alice's car. Nessie went to Bella and hugs her. **_"Mommy, guess what, Daddy can dance like a disco man." _**Bella didn't say nothing, but she was surprised and amused by her comment. **

"_Honey I hope that you showed your dance to me, maybe tonight?" _**Bella told Edward**_. _**All of them were laughing. I was laughing too. I slide myself and sat near the door still laughing. I'm sure that Nessie will show them by images. **

"_Sooner or later Jasper, sooner or later." _**Said Edward angrier at me.****I continue laughing in my room. Oh! What a day. So much fun.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it. Please review. And thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: thanks to Eminnis for the review. It helps me a lot for write a good story. I enjoyed so much making the last chapter. My sister laughs a lot when I was telling her my ideas. Also I think that so far you know that I don't own Twilight, if you do, you have problems. Go see a doctor. Let's continue.**

**JPOV:**

**I was in my room like, I don't know, I think like forever. I still have the door locked for my safety. Bella was laughing with Nessie. I think that she was still showing Edwards dance to the family. I heard Carlisle car coming by the driveway. Maybe I'm safe if Carlisle and Esme are here.**

"_Not a chance Jasper, I'm still waiting for you." _**I can't believe it! He never let me out of here. I'm toast. Please brother I'm a child. I got rights. I said in my thoughts. I deserved to live. For Alice **

**I still was sitting behind the door when I began to felt weird. My room was spinning and it felt that my energy was slipping of me. **_"What's wrong with me?"_

**EPOV:**

**I know that sooner or later Jasper's going to go out of his room. How could he put me in such situation? In front of Nessie. She's showing all what I did to everyone. Even my parents know what I did. This is embarrassing. And Bella wants me to dance for her tonight. I can't do that! **

**I heard Jasper claiming safety because Carlisle and Esme return home. "**_Not a chance Jasper, I'm still waiting for you." _**I told him still angry for his prank. **

**Alice looked at me with determination. She stood in front of me with her arms crossed. "**_Surrender Edward, you didn't do anything to Jasper. Leave him alone."_** She was serious, very serious. **

**I can't believe it! I'm still angry at him. How could she think that I'm going to leave him alone? I'll get him. I'm sure of it. Moments later I didn't heard Jasper's thoughts. That's weird, because he was begging me to spare his life. It's was a little amusing heard him begging like that. **

"Please Edward, help me!"** Jasper said still in his bedroom. I didn't buy that. He's just trying to soft me. Lately it's his best plan to get away from me. I stayed still, listen to him. He had his mind so confused. He's not joking this time! He's serious and he's in trouble.**

"_What's wrong Edward?_** Alice told me with her voice full of concern. I didn't answer; I was focusing on Jasper's thoughts. He was screaming for help. **

"_I'm coming Jasper, I'm coming."_** I run faster to Jasper and Alice's room. He still has the door locked. "**_Jasper, open the door!"_** I demand him. I heard him trying to grab the door.**

"_I can't get up! I don't know what's happening to Me."_** he told me with difficulty. **

**Alice was beside me, trying to find out Jasper future. **_"I can't see anything, we have to help him!_**" she was starting to panic. **

"_Alice I don't know what to do. If I throw the door, it could fall on jasper, but I don't know if he is in a sort of danger_**." I don't know if I did ok telling her like that. **

**Jasper was in distress, and I was getting hasty. "**_Alice I'm going in, so stay back." _**She zoned out for an instant and grabs me by my arm. "**_It's ok you don't fall on him." _

**I broke the door and found Jasper on the floor. He had so much pain that I could felt it. Alice went right away to Jasper's side. I was getting ready to call Carlisle when I came in shock. Alice stood up with her eyes wide in surprise.**

"_Oh my God! It's happening, I can't believe it!" _**I was speechless. Alice came beside me and hugs me. She was trembling. If she could cry, certainly this room became an ocean of tears.**

**JPOV:**

**I was passing through the same state of the first time. I think worst than before. I can't get the door, or get up. I didn't know why I didn't unlock the door on time when I was beginning to felt bad. The only thing that occurred was roll myself to the other side of the room. I was sure that Edward would break the door to help me.**

**I began to felt myself changing. My thoughts becoming more clear and my memory too. I could felt Alice surprised and Edward shock. I got my control back. Like before. I realized that I was returning to my old self. **

**APOV:**

**I can't believe it! I got my husband back. I began to hug Edward really tight. If he doesn't grab me I would be jumping without control. **

"_He's back. Edward he's back!"_** I began to sob tearlessly on his chest. I was so happy. I didn't know if he still a boy or not, but he seems like his old self. **

"_Oh my head, everything's spinning. Are we still in my room?"_** Yes he's back, his voice, his beautiful voice. My Jasper. I came to him and went down in front of him. He looked at me still unsure of where he was. "**_Alice? Honey, I'm back."_

**A/N: Yes! He's back! I hope you like it. Review it please and thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is another chapter. One more and I'm done. I enjoy so much writing this story, and it's sad knowing that soon it will be finished. I leave on Sunday on vacation for a week and I want to finish it before I leave, so let's continue.**

**JPOV: **

"_Alice? Honey, I'm back." _**I said still lost and unsecure of all the events that happened to me. I looked all around me and realized that I was still in my room.**

"_Jasper! My love, I miss you, miss you sooo much."_** She hugs me tightly, sobbing in my chest. She felt so vulnerable at that moment. I hug her back, rubbing her back and caressing her hair.**

"_I'm not dreaming you're back_**" she told me with her wide eyes. She was sending me so much love and happiness to me. I was happy to be back too.**

**In an instant she realized that all was a reality and stood in front of me. She looked at me and gave me a passionate kiss. It was tender, but full of passion. I respond as passionate as her.**

**Edward leaves us without bothering us to give us a bit of privacy. I want this moment to be like this forever. Well, we have forever. Alice's emotions were so strong, something that I hadn't felt for a long time. I don't want it to end, so I let my emotions run wild and enjoy this moment.**

**EPOV:**

**I went out of the shock. Jasper was back. Alice was in hyper mode. I grab her close to me, but when she heard Jasper voice, she went to his side.**

**Well, he got away again. He's a lucky guy. I better leave them for a while because this is going to be wild. Better not tell this to the family until they decide to come downstairs. Especially to Emmett, if he knows this, he's not going to leave them in peace. He's so annoying when he's aware of those kinds of activities.**

**So, I went to the living room. Bella and Nessie were there. She was sleeping on the couch, and Bella was playing with her hair. They looked like two angels, and I was the luckiest to have two beautiful angels by my side. **

**I sat beside her and gave her a sweet kiss. She smiled at me and put her head on my shoulder. **

"_Where's Alice? I hope you didn't do anything bad to Jasper. He's just a child. Also, he made a good time for our princess. You had to be here when she dance just like you in front of the TV." _**I looked at her a little annoyed as Bella giggle at her comment. Those are things that I would wish to be erased of our memories. Nessie is going to remained us this event for the rest of our existence.**

"_Don't worry love, she's in her room with Jasper, and I didn't do anything to him. He got away again. Let's go home and later we can return. Maybe there's something interesting to do when we come back." _

**I grab Nessie and went home for a while. I want to return here when my family sees our brother back. It's going to be a great surprise for them. **

**APOV:**

**Time past so fast, I don't want this moment to end. I was so happy with Jazz by my side. His face so serene, so loving and tender. I miss him so much. Not that I didn't enjoy having Jasper as a child, but I miss my husband, my soul mate. I was lost without his support. I didn't know how long I'll stay like that until I'll explode again. **

"_You know what?" _**Jasper told me softly as I lay my head in his chest. **

"_I know, but I want you to tell me. It was long time since you told me that." _**I replay giggling a little. I trace circles in his chest. He smiled at me before he answered my replay.**

"_I love you Alice. You don't know how much love I have for you. Wait! What I'm saying, wait and you'll see."_** He looked at me and in a second I felt a massive wave of love. It shocks me so hard that I had to put my hand on my chest. I felt so much loved. I hug him again, lying beside him while he whimpering a sweet melody in my ear and play with my hair.**

"_I love you too Jazz. I get it. You are amazing, you know? You are the only one that can show to someone your true feelings. You knock me out!"_** I said between laughs. He laughs too. I can't believe that he's here with me. It's like a dream.**

"_Alice, we have to go downstairs. I want to see the family. I believe that they're missing little Jazz running by the house, or playing in the living room." _**Jasper told me while he went to the bathroom. **

"_I hope that you don't stay too long playing with water!" _**I told him laughing at my comment. He laughs and made childish sounds playing with the water.**

**I went to the closet and search for something for Jasper. I want him to look handsome as always. Oh my! His first outfit since he returns. I grab a piece of his cloth, hugging it and dancing. I looked at his kid's cloths. I got to donate all of these cloths. He looked cute as a kid.**

**I was merged in my thoughts when Jazz came and picks me up. "**_Hey put me down!"_** He didn't obey; instead he swings me, kissing me softly. He let me down slowly, still kissing me. **

"_If you don't want to end on the bed again, I suggest that you get dressed to go meet the family." _**I told him.****He chuckled and picks the cloths to get dressed. In a minute we're ready. He grabs my hand and went downstairs.**

**As we were descended Nessie saw Jazz and run to him. **_"Uncle Jasper, you're big again!"_** Everybody turns to see us with a grin on their faces. They're as surprised as I was when I saw Jasper change. None of them move. It was a great surprise.**

**A/N: Please review it. And thanks**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter. I know, it's sad, but don't worry; I got in mind to write another one soon. Thanks to all of the great people that stayed with me. Reviewing it. Without it, I'm not sure if I would continue. Thanks Eminnis for your big help. Now let's continue.**

**JPOV:**

**As we're descending to the living room, I was so nervous, I don't know why. It's my family, and they knew me. Alice was beside me. She was feeling all my nervousness. I calm myself and Alice. Then Nessie came running to me.**

"_Uncle Jasper, you're big again!"_** Nessie said full of energy. She was so happy and excited that all the unease I was feeling disappeared and in its place I was like her. It was better be like her. **

**I hug her and kiss her on her checks lifting her to have her close to me. She smiled at me as she put a hand on my check to show me moments about us. I looked up to find my family staring at me. Except Edward, he saw me before, so he was like always.**

"Jasper!" **Esme said with wide eyes. I put Nessie down to get to my mother. She hugs me tenderly. I felt so much love and caring. It's one of the best things that we can find about her. Her unconditional love for her family. **

**Carlisle came too. He had a proud look on his face. He pats my shoulder and gave me a smile. **_"I'm glad that you're ok son. It's a great surprise to see you back to normal. How do you feel?" _**Like always, the doctor of the family is in. Edward chuckled as my comment. I did too. **

"_I'm fine, glad to be back. My memories are back and my gift is in great control. I'm feeling great."_** I said confident in my statement.**

"_Good to hear."_** My father said as he and Esme let me sit in one of the couches. I looked at Emmett, he looked desperate to ask me something. His excitements was massive.**

"_Ok Emmett, calm down and tell me what's on your mind. "_** I said. Edward looked at me. He had a weird smile. He knew something. I regret asking Emmett to tell me what he's thinking.**

"_Man since when you been back?"_** he asked me with a lot of curiosity.**

**I looked at Edward, he was laughing. It's going to be bad, oh God, too bad. **_"Well, I was back for a little while today."_** Edward was still laughing. I sent calm to him and in a second he stopped.**

"_Well, then I think that you're going to be wild tonight? You know poor Alice. Poor you. It was a long time bro." _**He was explaining all of this so serious. Like he was a master of that subject. Rose sends me an apologetic look and pushes him out of her way.**

"_Don't mind him Jasper. I'm very happy that you are back too. I'm sorry for be rude to you lately, but sometimes, you deserved it." _**She told me with her frank expression, but inside her she was grateful and full of love. That's right! Love. Well I'm her twin of course she should feel like that, but her temperament made her be… Rose.**

"_Give me a hug"_** Bella asked with a great smile. She was my little sis. Caring like always. She hugs me tightly. I was in an ocean of happiness. I felt that I was about to explode. **

**We talked for a while, Nessie showed me more of our adventures. Some of them were funny. I remember all the things that happened. I had a great time with my family. Alice went to the back porch, letting me know to follow her.**

**She was sitting on one of the steps of the stairs. I sat beside her. Our family was so happy. Really I got to realize that I was lucky to have a great family, the support of them. I was aboutt to say something, but Alice stopped me.**

"_Jazz! Of course. We'll have so much fun_**." I tried to remain calm, but she was very excited. **

"_Alice it's was a surprise. You weren't supposed to see that. "_** I said a little sad. **

"_Don't worry, jazz it's going to be great. It's been a long time since we've gone away. So for me still is a surprise."_** She said as she put her head on my shoulder. She was right, Alice abd i didn't have a trip since a long time.**

"_We'll have a good time"_** I kiss her softly.** _"I don't know yet where I'm going to take you, so you don't have a chance to see the future. We'll leave next week."_

**My family came and sat with us. I love them so much. I'll always remember little Jazz and his adventures, but now, I'm Jasper, and I'm going to enjoy each minute of my existence this way and maybe be more like little Jazz sometimes. We'll see. Now I got a trip to plan. And nothing that has flowers i could give to Alice.. That's for sure. No flowers.**

**A/N: The end. I hope that you enjoy it as much as me. Thanks to Eminnis my beta for help me. Please review it. Tell me if you like it. And thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone!!!!

It's a pleasure to inform you that I post the first chapter of the sequel of Little Jazz. It's called Only Love. If you loved this one I'm sure that you'll love the sequel too. I hope to see you soon. Thanks by advance.

Carolina.


End file.
